Young Evil
by FeatherBoa
Summary: Tom Riddle goes to Hogwarts, and he decides not to go back to the orphanage. But he has to survive first.
1. The Child

Chapter 1  
  
The Child  
  
In the town of Little Hangleton there was complete silence. In fact if you were to go there on vacation at this time you'd think this town was dark. Not dark as in night but more as in evil. There on the top of a large hill was the biggest house in the town. The people who went in and out of the village pub, The Hanged Man, called it The Riddle House. It was a beautiful place. The gardener, Frank, was one of the most solitary people in the town. He had just come back from a war. His leg was stiff and he spent most of the time gardening. There was four people living in The Riddle House. John Riddle, he was an old man and lived with his wife, son, and son's wife he was horrible. Vapor Riddle was the wife to John. She was equally as horrible. Tom Riddle, he was the son of John and Vapor he was, if it could be, even more horrible. Dalme Riddle, she was the wife to Tom she was not horrible in any way. She was pregnant.  
The next morning there was a commotion at The Riddle House. "Tom! Get that- that thing out of my house!" Vapor riddle was screaming from somewhere in the house.  
"Now Vapor-" John was trying to reason with her.  
"OUT!"  
"You heard her get out of our house, filth!" Tom was saying.  
"But Tom the baby-" Dalme was crying. Tom cut her off.  
"I have no interest. He can stay with you."  
A second later a woman with long jet-black hair, brown eyes, and a pale tear-stained face was practically thrown out. There was a bit of cold laughter from inside. Frank the gardener came out to meet Dalme. "Come on," he said, "They'll come around. Don't worry. We'll find you a house."  
"Frank you'd better not help it. If you do you'll be out of a job before you say unfair," said John slamming the door shut. Frank looked at Dalme sadly. She could tell by the expression on his face that if he lost his job he'd be out of a house too. Frank lived on the Riddle grounds and if he helped her he would certainly loose his house. She shook her head.  
"That's ok Frank I'll find one. You just keep yours," she said and stood up off the ground. Frank shrugged and walked back to what he was doing. Dalme shuffled her feet to The Hanged Man. She sat down and sighed. Dottie, the bar tender, walked over.  
"We just heard—literally. You'll want the usual?" she said with a disgusted glance out of the window towards The Riddle House. She pushed a blonde curl out of her face and leaned on the counter.  
"Dottie, I can't drink with a baby comin'!"  
"Some Coke then?"  
"Okay..." Dottie reached behind her and slid a bottle towards Dalme.  
"So, why'd they throw you out?"  
"I told them something. One of my secrets."  
"Ohhh! What is it?" Dalme paused. She dared not tell Dottie that she was a witch. A one with full power too. It'd be all over the news. Finally Dalme spoke.  
"I'm having an affair." Dottie gaped at her. After Dalme said it, she was almost certain Dottie wouldn't belive it.  
"No! Not Dalme Riddle! I know you too well for you to be having an affair!" Dalme shrugged and took a sip of her drink.  
"I'm moving away, you know." Dottie put her hands on her hips.  
"No you aren't! You're staying right here!" Dalme smiled weakly at Dotties attempts.  
"Well, I'd better be going. See you 'round, Dottie." She left, not even glancing back.  
  
She was walking in an old alley when she started to gasp uncontrollably. It was two miles away from the small town. She undid her pants, shakily. Afterwards, she fell. She blacked out, and never saw the sun again. 


	2. Owls

Chapter Two  
  
Owls  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle woke up with a start. He wiped his forehead where beads of cold sweat had been forming. She shook his head and got up. That was the third night in a row of having that exact same dream. He had no idea what it was, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He dressed quickly and made his way out of the orphanage dorm.  
He walked down to the cafeteria, rubbing his eyes, grateful it was Saturday as he had no classes. He was halfway through some toast when the headmaster of the orphanage, Mr. Kasho, walked his way. He was surprised to see the man. He was short, and chubby. He had thick, blonde hair that hung in his eyes. He barely ever came out of his office. Tom was even more surprised when he stopped in front of him. "You have another one of your bloody letters! Tom, I gotta tell you that this has to stop. We can't have owls coming in night and day!" Tom rolled his eyes.  
"Just give me the letter," he said, pushing his jet-black hair out of his blue eyes. The headmaster sighed and gave him the letter. As he walked off, Tom heard him mutter, "That boy!" Tom glared, and looked back at his letter. "Little bastard of a muggle..." He opened the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Mr. Riddle, We are pleased to announce that you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed in this note is a list of supplies that you will need for the year, and your ticket for the train. Note that the train leaves on September 1st, from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. We expect to receive your owl no sooner than July 24th. Sincerely,  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore Deputy Headmaster  
  
Tom looked at the letter in interest. "I wondered when it was going to come..." he muttered to himself. Just then a shadow was covering him. He shoved the letter away and looked up. It was a kid in his dorm, Haste Cappella. Hate had a strong build and red hair.  
"Watcha doin'?" he asked. Tom didn't answer. "You too dumb to talk?" He poked Tom, who glared up at him and sneered. He still didn't say anything. "I heard you was bein' adopted."  
"No, you idiot, I'm going away until the summer, because, unlike you, I'm smart enough for the orphanage to sponsor me to go to a boarding school." He had turned around and was now facing Haste. "I'll give you some time to process that through your thick head. Haste grabbed Tom's shirt collar.  
"Shut up, scum."  
"Oh, I'm offended now," Tom said sarcastically. Haste threw Tom down, as if to keep something filthy away from him. Tom smiled curtly. "Well, I'll be going then." He stood up and brushed himself off. He went strait to Mr. Kasho's office. When he arrived he knocked on the oak door. A voice summoned him in. He walked in.  
Mr. Kasho looked up. He looked back down when he saw Tom. "What now?" he asked.  
"They want me to join a school for people like...me. I need supplies and stuff." He saw the look on Mr. Kasho's face and quickly added, "My mom left money in the bank." Mr. Kasho smiled.  
"Tell me about this school." He leaned forward and looked into Tom's eyes. Tom began to explain about the school. He told the eager man about everything that had already been told to him, years before when Tom was first given to the orphanage. He didn't remember anything but the orphanage, but he got letters explaining that he was a wizard and about the school. He told Mr. Kasho everything he knew, until he could remember no more. Finally Mr. Kasho leaned back again. "Yes, yes... I was told all that. So, you need supplies? What kind?"  
"A wand, robes, a caldron, and some books. I know where to get them."  
"Where would that be?"  
"London."  
"I've never seen any of those shops!"  
"You're a muggle." Tom spat.  
"Don't spit on my rug! And what's a 'muggle'?" Tom sneered.  
"My point exactly." He spat on the tan rug again, just to annoy Mr. Kasho. He stood up. "So I can go? A teacher is coming today so I can get the stuff. I don't it'll matter what you say, but I figure I'd better be 'polite.'" Mr. Kasho thought for a second.  
"Yes, you can go. But no magic here! If you do, you'll be out of here faster than you can say unfair!" Tom nodded. He was about to leave when an owl flew through the window. Tom put his arm out and the owl landed. He flinched at the claws digging into his skin.  
"This is for me. Thank you, Mr. Kasho. I'll be going now. I'll see you at dinner." Mr. Kasho nodded and watched as the boy walked out.  
When Tom was in the hallway he took the letter and the owl flew off. He rubbed his arm and glanced at the letter. He opened it and read:  
  
Tom- Go out side and whistle three times. I will appear and we will get your things. -Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
Tom hurried outside and whistled three times. After a few minutes, a man walked out of thin air. He was an old man. "Hello, Tom. I am Professor Dumbledore." 


End file.
